Rini's teenage life
by SerenaPotterSailorMoon
Summary: a war has broken out, and serenity and endymion have sent rini to a princess/prince school for a while. after 5 years, they can finally see their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The war begins.

Rini sat in her room thinking about going back to the twenty first century. Serenity and endymion come in. "rini darling. A word." She tells her daughter. Rini nods and sits on the bed. Her parents sat beside her. "the war is becoming very chaotic, and we want to make sure your safe." Endymion began. Rini knew where this talk was going. "we are going to send you away for a while, honey. A school for princesses and princes." Serenity said holding a paper. Rini looked shocked. "mommy, daddy I don't want to leave! I love everyone here! I'll miss you all!" she protested. Serenity and endymion looked sad. "please rini, for us." Serenity asked. Rini began to cry silently. Endymion saw this, and hugged his daughter. "don't cry, please rini." He comforted. Endymion and serenity loved their daughter to death. Rini wiped her tears. "alright, I'll go." She gave in. her parents smiled and got up. "pack your things, we leave tomorrow." Serenity said smiling, knowing her daughter will be safe. Then they left. Rini began to pack her things. "I'm going, only for my parents." She told herself.


	2. Chapter 2 The Royal School For Royalty

The shield family arrived at the school the next day. Rini got her bag from the servant. "thanks." She said. They went inside and toward the front desk. "Hello Queen Serenity and King Endymion." The red haired woman said. "Hello Julie. We're here to drop off our daughter Rini." Serenity said. Julie looked at Rini who just look scared. "Hello Rini, I'm Mrs. Karen but just call me Julie." She said. "Ok, hi Julie." Endymion hugged his daughter. "We'll miss you Rini." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Serenity kissed her daughter on the cheek. "We love you darling. See you soon." Julie held Rini's hand. "Let's go sweetie." Rini smiled and nodded as they walked down the hall. "Everyone has rooms. You'll be sharing a room with four other girls, or should I say princesses." Julie finished. Rini smiled, "maybe I'll make some friends." She suggested. Julie laughed, "of course you will." They stopped at a room. "Well, here we are princess." Julie opened the door to reveal a nice big room, sort of like a penthouse. They walked in and Rini became awed. She saw the room they were in was only the living room. It had two long couches and a big TV. She turned to see a little kitchen completed with a microwave, fridge, and sink with the utensils. Julie pointed to a pink door. "That my princess is your room. Your mother told me how much you love pink." She said giggling. Rini ran in the room. It was amazing! It had a king size bed, a TV on the wall, a large bathroom, a computer and printer, and more furniture. "This is speechless! This is bigger than my room!" she said. "Yes princess I guess it is." Julie laughed. "You do have school schedule of course." Julie handed the pink haired princess a paper. The schedule had math. Science, social studies, ELA, reading, vocabulary, music, art and more. "Wow, this is a lot." Rini said. Julie shook her head. "Not when you get the use to it, Rini." She comforted. They went to the living room, where Rini saw four girls smiling at her. "Hi Rini! My name is lily." A blonde girl said. "I'm jenny." A brown haired said. "Hey I'm Melissa." A girl with black hair said. They three turned to a blue haired girl reading her book. Melissa nudged her and she looked up. "Oh sorry, hi I'm Amelia." She said laughing. Rini laughed. Julie smiled and left the room. "I hope we can be best friends." Rini asked hopefully. They all surrounded her and laughed. "Of course we will!" they all said. Later at night, Rini got in her slumber gown and took out a picture of her parents. "Oh mommy daddy, I hope everything's ok so I can come home soon." She told the picture crying silently, and then drifting off into a sound sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 the prom news

Rini brushed her long pink hair, putting out her bangs. She could not believe that it has been 5 years already. She, Rini, an eighth grader already. She left her long hair out and smiled. Rini was very beautiful and the perfect figure. She got up and held a picture of her and her boyfriend Dylan. She smiled. Rini met Dylan when she first started here on her second day. He always made fun of her by calling her 'pine cone head'. The two hated each other at first, but then realized they had a special connection. Rini ran out of her room into the living room. "Hey, going to see Dylan again?" Melissa asked. Rini blushed lightly. "yes." She sang. Lily ran inside with a paper in her hand. "You guys! You guys!" she yelled until she finally reached them. "Look!" she said handing them the paper. Rini read aloud. "Eighth grade prom! Our eighth graders will be having a prom this Friday at exactly six o clock PM sharp. Queens and kings will be there." She finished. The girls all gasped. Rini stood still. "I'm going to see mom and dad?" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rini sat on the green grass for her free period. "Tomorrow is the big day." She kept telling herself. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist. Rini turned and saw her romantic, chivalric boyfriend Dylan. He kissed her cheek sweetly and sat down. "Hey, what's wrong." He asked. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes. "Dylan it's the prom." She said. Dylan quickly went down on one knee as in proposing. Rini looked startled and confused. "Uhh, Dylan?" she stuttered. He took out a blue rose. That is right, a blue one. Rini smiled as if she was about to cry. Dylan got up and began speaking. "Rini, I know we've been through a lot. In addition, the annual eighth grade prom is coming up so I wanted to ask you if you would go with me. Rini gave him a stupid look and hit him playfully. "Ow! What I do?" Dylan asked. Rini laughed. "You're so dumb; I'm your girlfriend princey." She told him. Dylan shrugged and gave Rini the flower. Rini remembered when her father would always give her mother red roses. Then, she gasped and turned to Dylan. "Dylan, the prom." She said. Dylan looked confused. "What about it?" he asked. "It said that the kings and queens would be there. MY MOM AND DAD WILL BE THERE!" she yelled. Dylan turned a little pale at the 'dad' part. He remembered how Rini would tell him that her dad was overprotective of her. "It's going to be alright. We just need to tell them calmly." He said. Just then, the bell rang for the next class, which was art. As they got up, Dylan grabbed Rini in a relaxing hug. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." Rini smiled and nodded. "How could she ever resist one of Dylan's hugs? As Rini walked away, she tried to think of the positive side of thing. "Well, I still have to pick out my dress and shoes." She told herself. "I'll look like a princess." Then she stopped. "Oh wait." Then she burst out laughing as people stared at her. She regained composure and walked on.


End file.
